


Best-Laid Plans (Often Go Awry)

by gentlewinnix (kunstvogel)



Series: BoB Canon Era Vignettes [15]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: First Meetings, Fort Benning, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/gentlewinnix
Summary: At OCS, Nix tries to avoid the enticing red-haired lieutenant he's bunking with. It works for about a week.





	Best-Laid Plans (Often Go Awry)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everybody! I hope you all like this little story.

Lewis Nixon notices Dick Winters the first day they spent together at OCS. He’d always had a thing for redheads, and Dick stands tall and proud in the cold morning sun with gleaming copper hair and sharp blue eyes. Nix knows then that he is in trouble.

He isn’t planning to see combat if he can help it, and he can tell that Winters is one of those soldierly types; someone with far too much pride to willingly be anything less than the best at whatever he is assigned, someone who wants to _make a difference_. Nix can’t stand his type, usually, and takes what he considers the most intelligent course of action: avoiding Dick Winters like the plague.

Of course, he’d quite forgotten that he is a Nixon, and Nixons always get what they want, whether they fight for it or not. And in a quiet corner of his heart, Nix knew he wanted Winters long before they’d ever laid eyes on one another.

He manages to avoid Winters for about a week before it happens. Nixon had already enjoyed weekend passes off-base in Trenton; Fort Benning sees no change in his behaviors. He drinks and dances and beds a beautiful woman whose name he's already forgotten upon waking alone in a hotel room, and generally has a swell time doing as he pleases. He returns to camp alone late on Sunday and flops down onto his cot, pointedly ignoring Winters, who is reading something- a field manual, if Nixon has to guess. _Damn goody-two-shoes,_ he thinks, and promptly passes out.

In the morning at reveille he is reminded with a vengeance that he has been mostly sober for a while now, and he dresses blearily, his head pounding. He's just about to leave when a hand grabs his arm, and he pulls away sharply, looking into a freckled face.

"Your tie's askew," Winters says, reaching for Nix's collar like it's nothing. Nix swallows, getting an inviting whiff of pomade and cologne, and thinks, _I'm too sober for this_. Winters' hands fall away and he steps back, giving Nixon a smile. "Fixed," he says needlessly.

"Thanks," Nix says, cracking a grin at Winters. "I didn't realize officers got their own valets."

A smile spreads slowly across Winters's face. "They don't," he remarks, "but you look a little lost without one."

And Nix thinks, _I could get used to this_.


End file.
